210 How to Avoid Getting Into Trouble in Hetalia
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: All 210 ways of which people can learn/avoid about how to get in trouble in Hetalia! From France and Hungary and Japan being their perverted selves to pairings mixed and matched collide and nations you rarely hear acknowledged! So are you ready to get into trouble? Let's find out! Rated T, warning for craziness and Hetalia-ness!
1. 1- 10 Rulez

**I've been seeing really good fanfics with these types of rules and stuff, so I thought maybe I could try it out for a bit! Also updates may take a bit, but I'll do my best! **

* * *

_**1\. Don't tell Sealand he's not a nation. Ever. **_

When Britain told him this, not only did Sealand curse in Scottish (due to Scotland teaching him the language) he brought out his wand because he's his little brother with magic powers and turned Britain into one of his scones. Afterwards Britain was found by America who threw it away and Britain transformed back whilst in the trash can.

**2\. Don't tell France Britain is secretly in love with him and wants to marry him. **

France thought Sealand was joking (he secretly wasn't impressed with what happened yet) and when he explained it, France took the liberty of inviting Britain for drinks. Then they decided to go Britain's house and made so much sexual moans and groans and screams…while Sealand, Scotland, Ireland and Wales heard during the night. Oh, and London, the only girl.

"God, why didn't I become independent?" cried Scotland as he covered his ears with two pillows to mute the sounds.

**3\. Don't tell Japan FrUK is now canon**

It wasn't Sealand who told Japan—it was Scotland by pure mistake when he confided to him about France and Britain having s** in their house. Not only did Japan spend two weeks nearby Britain's house stalking them, but he captured a lot of juicy moments and sent them to Hungary.

**4\. Don't tell Hungary FrUK is now canon**

Hungary bolted out of bed after receiving the pictures from Japan, she joined Japan in the nightly stalking and made fanfiction (under an obvious username which I'm not allowed to speak for she'll kill me) about their steamy relationship.

**5\. Don't attempt to tie Britain in bed—naked—and have a secret camera in their bedroom (shaped as a monk) **

Hungary and Japan did this—they got so much in bargain that they kept the video in their…private collection.

**6\. Don't tell France and Britain about the video above # 5. **

France and Britain chased Hungary and Japan away and broke up later after that. FrUK was declared in every internet site dissolution (sadder than Prussia's, by the way)

**7\. Don't show Britain the photos of his relationship with France. **

After having to delete the video, Japan and Hungary kept the photos in secret. They made sure not to break the rule in fear of losing their precious items.

**8\. Don't steal all of Japan and Hungary's collections…**

Hungary and Japan went full our Attack on Titian on their asses and nearly made it an issue for the conference…

"WE MUST PUNISH THE MONSTERS FOR THEIR CRIME!" screamed Hungary furiously as she banged on the table with her frying pan. It was better than Prussia.

"THEY SHALL DIE IN HELL, DESU YO~!" screeched Japan angrily, people swore foam was forming in his mouth.

And guess who did it? Britain and France. They found their stash and decided to burn them. Big mistake.

**9\. Don't even think about giving Canada all those collections…just don't. **

Canada thought 'yaoi' was some kid stuff. So he asked Japan and Hungary if he could have some. They gladly gave it to him. One day later, Canada returned them with a scarred face. The world was never the same after that.

**10\. AND FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HETALIA AND HIMA PAPA AND CHIBITALIA: DO. NOT. MAKE. PRESENTATION. OF YAOI. IN. CONFERENCE! **

"And so, with the information we have gathered for our presentation," Hungary said sophisticatedly, "we believe that that ALL NATIONS WHO ARE MALES MUST BE TOGETHER! That is all."

Only Japan clapped for the wonderful presentation. Hungary and Japan were banned from ever presenting anything again.


	2. 11-20 Rulez

**11.** **Don't give Italy and Romano caffeine.**

Everyone thought that they were used to drinking coffee all the time, but it turns out they don't drink it too much for certain reasons. They kinda set the whole place into shambles and got Germany and Russia in full fear of them. So it was banned to give them coffee.

**12\. Don't give Belarus a new dress. **

Lithuania thought it'd be nice if she tried on a new dress, so he bought this really cute expensive one just for her. When she got it however not only did she set it on fire, she left it on his porch while standing there as though she's the Grim Reaper. Lithuania had to point out that he thought the one he bought would have looked cute on her, but Poland had to be our great sass dude and said, "Tch, like, I should've been wearing that dress. I THOUGHT WE'RE, LIKE, DATING!"

"But it was her birthday!"

"I DON'T CARE," he yelled. "NOW BUY ME SOME SHOES!"

**13\. Don't give France rights to use the computers. **

He'll just look up French porn, Britain, and use Tumblr and Fanfiction for more of his creepy pairings (with him in it of course). But he secretly ships Frananada. Oh poor Canada, let's hope he never finds out...

Canada walked in on France looking at Franada. "Hey, can I borrow a...?" He looked on the screen and froze.

**14\. Don't start a water battle in the conference. **

Thailand thought since it was Songkran it'd be a good idea to splash around in the room. Not only was his holiday banned, but everyone was wet (not the sexual way) and Poland complained to Lithuania that his hair is, like, totally ruined now! Like, OMG, so tragic! Poland keeps making apperances in today's list, but I have no idea why he's doing that.

**15\. Don't get Spain drunk…**

If the author and elderly famous fans know, he will be armed and dangerous. Do not approach if you see a Spaniard bastard drinking heavily. Also, if you are Lovino Vargus, don't piss him off. Please. For the fans of Spamano, just don't.

**16\. Don't, I repeat, DON'T challenge Japan in origami.**

You'll lose twenty dollars.

**17\. Or haiku.**

Japan smirked, "Another twenty dollars in my pocket, tomadachi!"

**18\. Don't give a suggestion to Britain and America slash France slash any pairing you want about going to marriage therapy. **

Britain filed divorce papers so fast it wasn't funny for his husband/wife.

**19\. Don't let Prussia teach Sex Ed…**

"Okay, so first you need an awesome dick if you want to bang your awesome girl-"

Ludwig got him fired before he went on, thank god.

**20\. Don't let Spain and France teach Sex Ed, either…**

"Okay, so first we will demonstrate how sex looks like with body language. Spain, I'm gonna be top!"

Ludwig was getting sick of their shit when he pulled Spain and France out of the class. Feli was behind him and was asking questions while Ludwig dragged them away.


	3. 21-30 Rulez

21\. **Don't fox whistle to any of the female countries. **

France thought it'd be a great way to teach his friends how to hit it with the ladies, so he tried whistling to them…

Belgium: "Are you asking me to get Netherlands, I'm too tried to kick your butt."

Switzerland: "HOW DARE YOU WHISTLE TO LIECHTENSTEIN, YOU PERVERT!" The Bad Touch trio had to run immensely fast while he shot their butts.

Belarus: "I will break your fingers unless you become Russia's man slave."

Hungary: "I have better things to do then to hit you with my frying pan—oh, wait, I don't!" She did what she said: hit France (and Prussia because fruk it) in the face.

Wy: She just silently judge them.

Ukraine: "I-I'm flattered…but I don't think my siblings like you…"

Taiwan: "What are you doing with your life? Is it _that_ pointless?"

Vietnam: She also silently judge them.

22\. **Don't give Sealand the power to have as many bombs as he want.**

Everything went…boom.

23\. **Don't make today National Kissing day.**

France, Spain, Prussia and Poland were banned from entering the conference. In fact, Germany banned National Kissing Day and made it a day off so he didn't have to deal with everyone's complaining.

24\. **Don't compare everyone as X-men.**

"Dude, I'm the hero so I should be in the X-men!"

"If you were an X-man, you'd be hated—oh wait, you still are." Britain remarked coldly.

25\. **Or Avengers.**

**"I'M HULK!" **declared America

"I guess I'll be that Nick Fury cause I'm so AWESOME!" Prussia decided awesomely.

"Bitch, please, I make a great Black Widow with my frying pan!" Hungary concluded, her frying pan in one hand.

26\. **Don't give Wy, Sealand and Ladonia and Seborga alcohol.**

"Y-you know…" Sealand said. "I think we should date!"

"Who…?"

"I wanna date…" he moved his arms aimlessly around. "Everyone. I like all of you to kiss me!"

"Sealand, go home, you're drunk…"

27\. **Don't tell the Asian countries they're getting free hats. **

China was confused as to why his house was filled with piles of hats, and was also confused why Japan was running away from South Korea.

"BUT I WANNA BE YOUR HORSE!"

"IYAAAA!"

28\. **Don't mix everyone up with Attack on Titian. **

Death ensued, but Japan and the other Asian countries had to save their asses.

29\. **Or Harry Potter.**

Hungary turned Prussia into a toad, France made charms for everyone to fall in love with him, and Poland made a new spell to become more FAB! America got to eat endless burgers, Japan was able to travel different AUs and animes.

30\. **Or Free Iwatobi Swim Team…**

Hungary was fruking fan girl squealing with France and Japan as they watched all the men flex themselves and look like they're going to slap one another's butts but not.


	4. 31-40 Rulez

31\. **Don't tell Belarus the reason why Russia was avoiding her was because he's planning their anniversary. **

She was so happy it was like fan girl mania for her. When she came to the house however, she saw Russia hiding under his table when someone (Poland, for poop and giggles, gurl) told him what someone told her. It was America who told her. That's why he had a broken arm, ten broken fingers and toes and two black eyes.

32\. **Don't tell Vietnam France is planning to take her back as his wife. **

Vietnam huffed, "I'll just fight him again. And if America gets involved again, I swear I'll kick him in the…" she excused herself furiously, but she looked rather flushed to when mentioning America.

33\. **Don't start a food fight in the conference. **

Poland was screaming like a baby, Russia was enjoying putting mud in his pies (Lithuania convinced him not to put bombs in them), America got cake on his face and was eating the cream and Britain had to end it all…

"I WILL THROW MY SCONES AT YOU!"

Everyone ran out of the conference room before he could.

34\. **Don't bring celebrities in during meetings. **

"AMERICA, WHY DID YOU BRING HIM AND HER IN HERE?" Canada screamed at America as he shield his eyes away from them.

"I thought Justin and Miley might wanna be friends and stuff."

35\. **Don't "give" France Vietnam.**

"Honhonhon, looks like you couldn't wait for-"

She kicked him in the balls and raced off.

36\. **Don't "give" America Vietnam.**

When America got him he found Vietnam tied up and had to help her out. She was blushing like crazy and didn't remember how she got here so she assumed

37\. **Don't "give" Russia China.**

Not only was Russia happy he got China in his hands but he was able to make him become one with him, if you knew what we mean.

38\. **Don't tell America that everyone ships him with Russia.**

Someone had the bright idea to mention something about AmeRus to him and that person was heavily detained. It was Italy.

39\. **Don't teach nations Google Translate.**

"And with this," Hungary said, demonstrating Google Translate, "we'll learn about our languages much better!"

"So, if I want to say 'I think you are sexy,' I got to this thing?" America asked.

"Of course!" beamed Hungary as she typed on the sentence and picked German.

When everyone heard the German way of saying it (Ich glaube, Sie sind sexy) they all got to their butts and laughed their asses off.

40\. **Don't put aphrodisiac in Britain's tea.**

Not only did he kidnap America, they were gone for a whole week and missed the conference. When they got back, they needed no words to explain the hickeys and the wrinkled clothes and the shit-eating grins on each other's faces. And the only ones who were happy were Hungary and Japan.


End file.
